


Bruises

by plazmah



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist, Post-Canon, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazmah/pseuds/plazmah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her weary body holds a truth to her current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the final episode, so... spoilers. Obviously.

Now that she and Amon were on the run, Robin didn't have access to the vitamin B12 she needed to manage her anemia. So the bruises were back. In a way, she was glad.

The thing with bruises was that they only hurt when you wanted them to, when you pressed down on them. Even as a child, Robin had loved pressing on her bruises. That delicious sensation pulsing underneath her fingertips, unfurling and heading straight for her stomach...

Being on the run with Amon was sort of like pressing on bruises: something so wrong that just felt so right.


End file.
